Les chroniques de l'Akatsuki
by thethirdbar
Summary: Kisame/Itachi Yaoi. Crack. En dehors de torturer et tuer de pauvres victimes, que font Itachi et Kisame de leur temps libre ? Le quotidien des deux membres les plus célèbres d’Akatsuki.


**Titre** : Les chroniques de l'Akatsuki

**Auteur** : Aznara

**Fandom** : Manga – Naruto

**Pairing **: Kisame/Itachi

**Rating **: R (léger)

**Warnings** : crack!fic, persos OOC, référence idiote à Death Note

**Disclaimer** : Itachi était d'accord pour dire qu'il m'appartient, mais c'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu… Je tiens à la vie, merci.

Sérieusement. Naruto et ses personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne me fais aucun profit avec ce lot de bêtises. Oh… en fait, si, une chose m'appartient. Le tee-shirt d'Itachi.

**A/N **: Cette fic n'est en aucun cas à prendre sérieusement. Au début, je pensais faire quelque chose d'assez court, mais ça s'est éternisé, et je ne suis pas fière du résultat.

**Spoilers** : Rien de méchant. Il y a juste quelques personnages qui ne sont pas encore apparus dans les mangas, si je me souviens bien… Et ils n'ont aucune importance ici. (et rien n'est révélé, ce sont juste des membres de l'Akatsuki)

**Les chroniques de l'Akatsuki**

-Kisame ?

Hoshigaki Kisame cessa quelques secondes de caresser les longs cheveux bruns de son amant lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Toutefois, un geignement plaintif et un mouvement de tête d'Itachi lui firent comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de s'arrêter. Ses doigts continuèrent donc de parcourir les mèches souples et brillantes, recevant un ronronnement d'approbation.

-Tu te souviens de l'homme que j'ai tué, la semaine dernière, dans cette boutique de fruits et légumes?

Déplaçant légèrement ses jambes sous le drap, se rapprochant ainsi un peu plus de son compagnon, Kisame réfléchit. Pour être honnête, il avait un peu de mal à se rappeler de qui Itachi parlait.

-Celui avec les lunettes ?

Il continua de masser le crâne du brun, essayant vainement de se souvenir du dernier homme que son amant avait tué. Quoique massacré serait peut-être un terme plus juste.

-Quoi ? …non, il n'avait pas de lunettes. Celui dont je te parle était blond, je crois. Tu sais, quand j'en ai eu fini avec lui, on ne distinguait plus son sang du jus de tomates. C'était amusant, je ne pensais pas que la couleur était vraiment la même.

Kisame eut un sourire indulgent devant le visage étonné d'Itachi.

-Ce n'est pas ton frère qui aime les tomates ? s'enquit-il distraitement.

-Tiens, oui, c'est vrai. Je me demande où il en est dans son apprentissage avec ce pervers d'Orochimaru.

Tout contre lui, Itachi sentit le corps de son amant se tendre à l'évocation du nom. Il camoufla un sourire triomphant. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Orochimaru, c'était lorsque celui-ci avait annoncé qu'il quittait l'Akatsuki. Kisame avait tenu à le… _raccompagner à la porte_, après lui avoir fait comprendre qu'Itachi lui appartenait, à lui et à lui seul.

Voir Orochimaru se tordre de douleur aux pieds de Kisame l'avait ravi, il fallait bien l'admettre. Il avait horreur des mains baladeuses et il se serait lui-même chargé du problème si son amant n'avait pas été plus prompt que lui dans la punition.

Inutile de dire que la jalousie de Kisame l'excitait au plus haut point. Les Uchiwa avaient pratiquement inventé le mot domination, après tout.

-Ne change pas de sujet, Kisame ! se plaignit le brun. Est-ce que tu te souviens de cet homme, oui ou non ?

Sentant l'irritation à peine camouflée dans la voix de son compagnon, l'homme aux dents acérées préféra désamorcer le conflit. Ecartant les longs cheveux qui cachaient le visage du brun, Kisame plongea dans la gorge offerte de son amant.

-Vaguement, répondit-il, mordillant le cou d'Itachi.

Celui-ci se laissa distraire quelques instants, émettant des gémissements approbateurs dès que les dents de Kisame entraient en contact avec sa peau délicate. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée lorsque la sensation familière mélant peine et plaisir se fit connaître.

-Il m'a pris pour une femme quand je suis entré.

Kisame retint difficilement un rire.

-Oh, vraiment? C'est pour cela que tu l'as tué ?

-Non. Il avait essayé de tricher sur la monnaie à me rendre.

Cette fois-ci, Kisame ne put retenir un gloussement clairement amusé.

-Tu es un vilain, vilain garçon, Itachi, susurra-t-il contre les lèvres de son amant.

Itachi embrassa rapidement son compagnon avant de s'écarter pour poursuivre son argumentation. Il savait que lorsque Kisame prenait cette voix-là, il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir articuler des phrases cohérentes pour la prochaine demi-heure au moins. Il voulait donc finir leur conversation avant de satisfaire les envies bestiales de son amant.

-Je ne suis pas une fille ! déclara-t-il en boudant.

-Bien sûr que non, baby, acquiesça Kisame en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps mince du brun.

Itachi appréciait l'attention, mais il voyait bien que l'esprit de son partenaire n'était pas vraiment dans la conversation. Il essaya donc de montrer sa colère, mais il fallait bien l'avouer, il était avec Kisame depuis si longtemps que même ses yeux rouges sang ne l'impressionnaient plus.

Il n'y avait bien que son idiot de petit frère pour perdre tout contrôle de lui-même à la seule vue de ses Sharingan.

-Deidara, je ne dis pas, continua Itachi, avec ses cheveux longs et ses monologues incessants, il ressemble vraiment à une fille, mais moi…

-Personne ne sait torturer les gens aussi bien que toi, 'tachi, renchérit Kisame en écartant un peu plus les cuisses de son amant.

Le visage d'Itachi se fit rayonnant.

-C'est vrai, tu trouves ?

Kisame hocha la tête avant d'embrasser le brun.

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux, Kisame se retourna dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Itachi. Il renifla plusieurs fois, essayant de comprendre d'où venait cette odeur particulière. Il réfléchit un moment, puis, ne trouvant pas d'explications plausibles, abandonna ses recherches. A la place, il fit glisser sa main de l'autre côté du lit, espérant trouver son compagnon afin de le persuader de prendre une douche avec lui.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il ne rencontra que du vide, il se rendit à l'évidence et s'assit en se frottant distraitement les yeux. Il chercha son amant, et le trouva finalement assis devant une table, le corps légèrement penché en avant, un air d'intense concentration sur le visage.

Itachi était en train de patiemment se vernir les ongles.

Kisame sourit largement, puis se leva du lit pour se placer derrière son amant, toujours aussi affairé sur sa tâche. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Itachi et le regarda en silence un moment.

-Ca fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Sasuke, déclara le brun en vernissant proprement son index de la main droite. J'aime bien savoir ce qu'il fait. Je m'ennuie quand je ne peux pas le mettre en colère.

La main de Kisame s'égara sous le tee-shirt de son partenaire.

-Je suis sûr qu'il pense à toi quand même, sourit-il en écartant quelques mèches brunes du visage d'Itachi.

Son compagnon eut un sourire moqueur tout en plongeant une fois de plus le petit pinceau dans le flacon de couleur violette. Il étendit ensuite sa main devant lui et sourit, satisfait du résultat.

-Ce violet foncé ne me va pas très bien, se plaignit toutefois le brun après une autre inspection minutieuse de ses ongles.

-Pourtant ton frère a une ceinture de la même couleur, répondit Kisame en baillant bruyamment.

Itachi leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Mon idiot de petit frère n'a aucun sens de l'esthétisme. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours cru que Sasuke était asexué, et le voir se promener avec son torse à moitié nu m'a donné des images mentales que je ne souhaitais pas avoir. Honnêtement, peut-on faire plus _gay_ ?

-Asexué? reprit Kisame, incertain.

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ca veut dire qu'il n'a pas de sexe, Kisame.

L'interpelé eut une expression encore plus confuse.

-Oh.

Soupir.

-Tu sais, il vaut peut-être mieux que Sasuke s'habille comme ça plutôt que d'une autre façon, reprit le ninja au visage de requin.

Itachi reboucha patiemment son flacon de vernis. Vivre avec Kisame impliquait avoir une patience infinie. C'était après tout une façon comme une autre de s'entraîner, et il avait véritablement fait des progrès. Il ne lançait un kunai à son partenaire qu'une fois par semaine à présent.

D'accord, il avait encore du travail à faire au niveau de sa patience. Quoiqu'avec Sasuke qui semblait prendre son temps avant de venir accomplir sa pseudo vengeance, Itachi avait du temps à perdre. Peut-être aurait-il des cheveux blancs lors de leur confrontation.

Itachi frissonna.

-Lire dans ton esprit de cétacé ne fait pas partie de mes nombreux talents, Kisame. Ca t'ennuierait d'être plus clair ?

Kisame fronça les sourcils.

-Imagine qu'il s'habille comme Gai.

Long et interminable silence.

Un jet de kunai alla s'écraser contre le mur, à l'endroit même où la tête de Kisame s'était trouvée quelques fractions de secondes auparavant.

* * *

-Tu sais, Itachi, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de me traiter de cétacé. Les requins sont des poissons sélaciens.

Plongé dans une recette de cuisine, Itachi essaya d'ignorer le fait que son amant avait dit quelque chose de plutôt intelligent. Vraiment, c'était… _angoissant_.

-Tu as déjà goûté du potage d'aileron de requin? s'enquit-il sans lever les yeux de son livre de cuisine.

-Le dernier qui m'en a proposé s'est retrouvé avec Samehada entre les deux yeux, grogna son amant.

Ah. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas eu droit à son dessert la dernière fois que Kisame l'avait invité au restaurant.

Le brun étudia un instant une recette à base de thon, puis abandonna lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il fallait mélanger _à la main_ une mixture des plus douteuses. Quelle idée saugrenue! Il venait de se vernir les ongles, il n'allait pas recommencer après avoir fait la cuisine! Itachi nota mentalement le nom de l'auteur de l'ouvrage. Il irait le tuer plus tard, ça lui ferait une petite distraction.

-Il paraît qu'Orochimaru est en colère contre Sasuke, lança Kisame au bout d'un moment.

Itachi tourna une page.

-Pourquoi, il lui a volé son eyeliner ?

Son compagnon haussa les épaules en étudiant son amant. Vêtu d'un tablier et d'un tee-shirt noir proclamant «Good at being bad» en lettres capitales blanches, Itachi semblait véritablement intéressé par son livre. Peut-être mangeraient-ils un peu mieux ce soir, finalement.

Kisame restait toutefois songeur devant l'image que se faisait Itachi de la tenue habituelle d'un cuisinier.

-Quelque chose à propos d'une technique. Ou de son corps, je ne sais plus. J'ai du mal à suivre ce que dit Tobi, par moments.

-Oh, vraiment ? répondit sarcastiquement son vis-à-vis.

Il allait continuer son examination de la recette de cuisine lorsqu'une idée digne de son génie s'imposa. Pourquoi ne pas copier les mouvements d'un bon cuisinier? Inutile de s'embêter à passer des heures pour préparer un plat répugnant au final.

Voilà pourquoi les Uchiwa étaient les meilleurs. Nul ne pouvait battre le sharingan.

Itachi se permit un sourire méprisant.

-J'aime bien Tobi, reprit-il, sa bonne humeur le rendant plus loquace. Il est le seul à pouvoir faire taire Deidara. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

-On parle de moi ? fit une voix affreusement familière.

Souriant fièrement, Deidara se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Kisame retint difficilement un soupir, et Itachi ne pouvait que comprendre sa réaction. Le blond était _insupportable_.

-Tu ressembles à une vraie femme d'in… commença-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles finir cette phrase, Deidara, le coupa Itachi d'une voix glaciale.

Kisame ricana.

-Non, Kisame, je ne porterais pas ce tablier pour satisfaire tes fantasmes.

Dieu que ses partenaires avaient des idées de primates, par moments. Itachi referma son livre dans un claquement sec, quittant la cuisine, ses cheveux longs flottant avec grâce derrière lui.

* * *

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Sasuke, déclara Itachi en dépliant une feuille de papier qui portait des taches rouges douteuses. N'est-il pas mignon de me prévenir de la date de ma mort ?

Sagement assis dans un sofa, Kisame se contenta de fixer son amant, qui tenait la missive assez loin devant lui pour pouvoir déchiffrer l'écriture agacée du plus jeune des Uchiwa.

-Tu n'aurais pas besoin de lunettes, 'tachi ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

Cette fois-ci, le kunai lancé par Itachi coupa quelques cheveux de Kisame. En voyant Deidara ouvrir la bouche, le brun préféra prendre les devants.

-Pas un mot, Deidara.

-Tu…

-Pas. Un. Mot.

Le blond eut un air offensé. De son côté, Kisame boudait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et lançant de petits coups d'œil à son amant de temps en temps.

-Je voulais juste que tu nous la lises! protesta courageusement Deidara.

Itachi considéra la proposition un instant. Après tout, autant faire profiter tout le monde de la prose de son petit frère. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'Akatsuki pouvait rire des déboires du couple Orochimaru/Sasuke.

Brrr, les images mentales…

Itachi se plongea dans la lettre.

-Itachi… mhmm… va brûler en Enfer… mhm, classique, …oh, là par contre c'est créatif. …mhmm et ça c'est illégal, combien de fois lui ai-je répété ? Même si Orochimaru contrôle Oto, je doute que l'inceste soit accepté là-bas.

Deidara ouvrit de nouveau la bouche. Kisame agita Samehada avec menace.

Le blond préféra se taire. Itachi poursuivit calmement sa lecture.

-«J'ai appris que ma tenue ne te convenait pas. Pauvre beau-frère Kisa a failli y passer, d'ailleurs. (oui, j'ai moi aussi mes sources dans votre antre. Soit dit en passant, joli tablier, Itachi) Venant de quelqu'un qui se balade en cape noire à motif de nuages _rouges_, je trouve ça amusant. Honnêtement, a-t-on fait plus mal assorti et criard ?»

Deidara regarda Kisame.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec nos manteaux ?

De son côté, Kisame arborait un air mi-ébahi, mi-émerveillé.

-Il a dit que j'étais son beau-frère…

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Cet air stupide peint sur le visage de son amant ne lui disait rien de bon. Franchement, son idiot de petit frère ne pouvait-il pas laisser sa vie sexuelle de côté? Est-ce qu'il parlait de ce que Sasuke faisait avec Orochimaru ? Ou pire, Naruto ?

…le premier qui osait répondre à cette question serait lentement, trèèèès lentement dépecé. Sans anesthésie.

-Kisame, ferme la bouche. Il n'est pas question que je me marie avec toi, alors tais-toi. Deidara, ne pose pas de questions stupides. Il faut bien avouer que cette couleur rouge vif est on ne peut plus hideuse.

-Pourtant c'est l'uniforme réglementaire, répondit Kisame, sorti de sa trance. Au moins on nous reconnaît comme ça.

-C'est vrai qu'il y avait même eu des amateurs qui nous avait copié… des voleurs sans aucune qualité artistique, si je me souviens bien, continua Deidara en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

Itachi allongea ses jambes sur la table basse et réfléchit un court instant. Il se souvenait vaguement de cette histoire. Trois hommes avec les mêmes capes que les membres de l'Akatsuki avaient profité de la renommée du groupe pour voler plus facilement.

Le brun eut un reniflement méprisant. Pour une fois, il était d'accord avec Deidara. Ces cloportes n'avaient aucun _style_.

-Kakuzu et Hidan s'en étaient chargés, je crois, dit-il distraitement.

Voyant avec satisfaction qu'aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, le regard du brun se posa de nouveau sur la lettre.

-«Tu seras heureux d'apprendre, infâme traître meurtrier, qu'Orochimaru m'a enseigné une nouvelle technique ce matin.»

Itachi éloigna la missive un court instant.

-Je me demande bien ce que c'est…

-Si ça implique une langue pointue et démesurée, je ne veux pas savoir, coupa Deidara sans s'apercevoir que les yeux d'Itachi s'étaient réduits à deux fentes sous l'outrage. Tu te souviens quand il avait voulu tester sa technique bizarre sur toi, Itachi? Et qu'il avait presque réussi à _lécher_ ta joue ?

Kisame grogna, gigotant sur son siège. Itachi arbora un sourire mutin.

-Je reprends, fit-il après s'être délecté un moment de la jalousie peinte sur le visage de son amant. «Et avant que tu ne le demandes – baisse ce sourcil, je sais ce que tu penses, je te hais, tu te souviens ? – non, il n'y a rien de _pervers_ dans cette technique. Elle sera juste parfaite pour te tuer. D'ailleurs tu ferais bien de t'entraîner. On dirait que tu as pris du poids, Aniki.» Je n'ai pas **grossi** ! Comment ose-t-il ?

-Itachi. Continue.

Le brun fronça les sourcils un instant, s'interrogeant sur ses chances de trouver une bonne excuse pour leur patron si jamais il tuait, par mégarde bien entendu, un des membres de leur association.

Cela risquerait fort de bloquer sa carrière, il en avait bien peur.

-«Je sais que tu te poses des questions sur Orochimaru et moi. Berk, Itachi ! Juste… berk. Kabuto se charge très bien du serpent, quant à moi j'ai promis de te tuer, donc j'ai fait une croix sur ma libido pour l'instant. Il a fallu faire des choix dès l'instant où tu as craqué nerveusement. Je suppose de toute façon que si les rumeurs que j'ai entendu sont vraies, tu te comportes comme un vrai lapin avec Kisa Kisa, et tu le fais bien assez pour nous deux.»

-Kisa Kisa ?

-Je ne veux pas savoir, rétorqua sèchement Itachi, encore sous le coup de la «dépression nerveuse» évoquée plus haut.

Néanmoins, il reprit sa lecture. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire.

-«En parlant de Kisame, j'ai appris qu'il s'était inscrit à mon fanclub. Tu lui diras cependant que ma photo dédicacée a pris du retard, j'en suis désolé.»

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, Deidara vit que Kisame avait pâli. Il semblait véritablement terrifié, ce qui était largement compréhensible lorsqu'on voyait les yeux rouges sang d'Itachi, qui semblait prêt à écharper son amant sur le champ.

Deidara sortit promptement de la pièce, non sans avoir préalablement volé la lettre de Sasuke, abandonnée par terre par Itachi dans sa colère.

* * *

-'Tachi… je t'ai déjà dit que c'était faux… Il a menti pour t'énerver, geignit une fois de plus Kisame.

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son propre frère, son sang, la personne qui comptait le plus au monde, sa seule et unique fami… Une minute. Il était responsable du fait que Sasuke soit sa seule famille.

Un instant, il avait failli l'oublier.

Bref, Sasuke avait osé séduire son petit-ami! C'était d'une traîtrise incroyable. Est-ce qu'il allait flirter avec Orochimaru, lui ?

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il ne venait pas de penser ça. Il semblerait que ces derniers jours il était assez doué pour se créer des images mentales qui le ferait presque devenir hétérosexuel.

Presque.

Au moins il aurait épargné à sa mère la vision de ses deux fils reniant leurs virilités respectives. Quoique la fois où elle avait essayé d'attacher les cheveux de Sasuke avec un ruban violet était assez suspecte. Il avait d'ailleurs lu – dans un magazine appartenant à sa mère – que l'orientation d'un garçon s'opérait dès la naissance.

Ceci expliquait cela. Leur mère était un génie.

Dire qu'il était toujours le premier accusé lorsque son idiot de petit-frère s'habillait… bizarrement. Et il n'avait même pas encore abordé le sujet de la transformation de Sasuke. Honnêtement, des ailes, du gloss ? Et une croix sur le nez ?

-Je te jure que ce n'est pas la vérité, baby, continuait de couiner Kisame.

Peut-être serait-il bon d'occuper la bouche de son amant pour la prochaine demi-heure.

-Itachi, je te promets que…

Mettons plutôt la prochaine _heure_.

Itachi mordit durement le cou au-dessus de lui, émettant finalement un son indistinct, à mi-chemin entre le grognement et la plainte. Il ne pouvait nier que Kisame était le meilleur amant possible dans un lit. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il comprenait à peu près comment il avait pu passer tant de temps avec lui comme partenaire. Il fallait bien avouer que Kisame avait un argument… de taille.

Le seul et unique problème avec leur «arrangement» était que…

-Kisame. Enlève-toi, j'ai besoin d'une douche.

Itachi sentit l'étreinte de son compagnon se resserrer. Voilà quel était le problème. Depuis que Deidara, par pure vengeance, avait susurré à Kisame qu'Itachi aimait les câlins après le sexe, son amant n'avait eu de cesse de tester cette théorie.

Avait-on rien entendu de plus mièvre ? Si Sasuke apprenait ça, Itachi n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Il tenta vainement de repousser Kisame, mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un ronronnement.

Un _ronronnement_.

D'autant plus que la main dont il s'était servi comme levier était à présent moite de transpiration et de…

Non, il ne s'aventurerait pas sur ce chemin-là.

-Itachi, si tu continues de bouger, je te tranche la gorge. Et ne crois pas que je ne le ferais pas. Je t'aime mais ma patience a des limites. Alors soit tu restes dans ce lit, soit on en finit maintenant. Et crois-moi, tu _vas_ avoir mal, mais quel que soit ton choix, tu resteras dans ce lit d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Les yeux d'Itachi s'ouvrirent sous la stupeur.

Kisame, son homme, son amant, son magnifique requin, lui avait parlé de cette voix si autoritaire et sexy et…

Sans un mot, Itachi enfouit son visage contre le torse de Kisame.

**.FIN.**

Je sais que tout cela est navrant, mais si vous avez le temps, laissez un petit mot en partant;)


End file.
